


the taste, the touch, the way we love (it all comes down to make the sound of our love song)

by MissShipper



Series: a corner for two [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Decided to write more about this universe, F/M, If you want to you can read part one because that's when it all started, Jon and Sansa are co-workers, Love Confessions, Mature for language and some sexy times, Not Beta Read, This is pretty much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway, but you don't have to read it to understand this part, from Jon's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShipper/pseuds/MissShipper
Summary: He knows it’s a fluke. She, their reunion, and what they’ve been creating since he kissed her on the balcony of a pub during a cold night of October. After all, he's a lucky guy.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a corner for two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723603
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	the taste, the touch, the way we love (it all comes down to make the sound of our love song)

He’s known for a while that he’s in love. That he loves her. It’s strange - the certainty of it when the feeling of love was something he’s never felt before. 

Not until Sansa. 

He’s scared to tell her, and maybe that’s why after 3 months of dating those words were still trapped deep down on his throat. But when Sansa walks through the doors of his apartment, clothes scrunched and red curls wild and free, something snaps. 

And he knows that by the end of this night, he’s going to get it out. It’s not that they were not exclusive, because, from the moment they kissed, he knew he wouldn’t be kissing anybody else. But they never talked about what they had, and Jon knew that she likes things clean. 

She enters his modest kitchen, gives him a peck on his cheek as he cooks for them, and disappears into the apartment. Once again, he realizes that he could do it for the rest of his life. A smile appears on his face and he shakes his head in disbelief coming to the notion that love can make you feel as light as a snowflake. That it can be nerve-racking but is peaceful above all. 

They fell into this easy routine. Some days he’d crash at hers, but mostly Sansa slept with him as he lived much closer to the office. He can vividly picture what she’s doing right now; hair is up in a bun and she’s taking a boiling hot shower because her eyes looked tired - doesn’t know how her skin doesn’t get burnt, but she finds it relaxing after a stressful day, and that is why she does it. 

He took a day off as his mother needed help repairing some furniture and he happened to have lots of extra hours who needed to be spent by the end of the month. Otherwise, they’d be arriving together and still debating whether they should order pizza or eat something healthy. 

Jon gives Ghost a treat and the big ball of white fur sits by the couch to play with it, trying to get the food out of the toy. He watches him with a smile on his face and then puts the table. Nothing much, just nicer plates and two glasses of white wine. She prefers red, but they finished the last bottle over the weekend. They could drink beer, of course, but Jon wants to make it special. 

Sansa reappears on his camp of vision and she’s wearing one of his black t-shirts and he smiles at her, because even if she already has a drawer to put some clothes, she prefers to sleep with his shirt and nothing more. 

“Everything ok at Lyanna’s?” she offers, sitting down at the dining table. He nods, mimicking her actions. Sansa squeals when she sees that for tonight’s menu they’re having pasta and Jon chuckles, of course he does, because it’s easy to twitch his lips into a smile when she’s around. 

“I think it was just an excuse to spend time with her favourite son,” she huffs a laugh at his joke. “How was work?” 

“You are not going to believe what Petyr did today,” this was one of his favourite moments. When they would have dinner and just talk about what happened at their side of the office. Petyr Baelish was Sansa’s boss, and the biggest jerk on the country of the biggest jerks. She rants about how he embarrassed himself during a presentation because he simply wouldn’t let her speak and how the client pretty much told him to shut up. “I felt avenged. It was great. Is that a bad thing?” 

“Baelish is a dick, Sansa,” he says as he pours them some wine. “Don’t feel guilty when somebody puts him on his place.” 

“You’re right.” she smiles at him and starts to eat. Between bites, she manages to say, “Missed you, though. Going around your area and stealing a hug. Also, our break. It’s not the same without you.” 

He stares at her fondly. They got closer when they started dating as if they couldn’t get sick of each other. Sure, they respected each other’s spaces, but it was nice to know that she was just a few steps away. If anything, having her near gave him tremendous peace of mind. 

She notices that he’s up to something. “You’re staring.” 

“Ah-ah,” Jon’s smile grows wider and he takes a sip of his wine, emptying the glass. “I’m actually gazing.”

“Well?” she quirks a brow demanding an explanation, but her eyes are playful. When she realizes that Jon is not explaining a thing, she finishes up her first glass as well, pouring them another one. Chardonnay, yes, he could be fancy. She enjoys that part of him and then goes to look back into his eyes. “I get goosebumps when you look at me like that,” Sansa says from across the table. “Your gaze is very intense.”

“Well, your eyes are unique,” he shrugs. “Love to get lost on them.” 

The line earns him a smile and reddening cheeks. She gets shy sometimes, doesn’t know how to take a compliment, even though she always wear courtesy on her sleeves.

The dinner goes by quickly and they seem to be under that bubble of them where nothing bad can ever pop it. He notices that she’s sparkling and he feels like a teenager because all these feelings make him feel like a fool, but he does not seem to care. He wishes to feel like this for the rest of his life. 

Jon remembers wanting her since day one. He’d been meaning to kiss her since the first time he saw her. Back in late August, when his boss was showing him around, introducing him to his co-workers. 

Her red hair did not go unnoticed, but what really caught his attention was how concentrated she was. Her eyes didn’t leave her computer when he walked past her desk, and something serious must be going on, because the one thing he could remember from Sansa Stark, was that she was polite, so of course he expected her to give him a nice welcome. 

It’s nice to revisit their story every now and then. One would never admit, but he was quite romantic. And, boy, he is whipped. Loved every little thing about her - like how she was confident and certain of herself. She knows that she’s amazing, but isn’t arrogant. 

(She puts up a mask if she doesn’t trust you, but underneath it all, she’s actually the sweetest.)

Loves how she talks about her family as if they’re a pack. Loves that he already feels that he belongs. She has this talent of making people comfortable with themselves. He doesn’t know how she makes it but is glad all the same. Loves that she loves the morning, but hates to get up. Loves even how she’s stubborn and drives him mad sometimes. Loves that she’s a fussy eater, but enjoys discovering new tastes. Loves that she chooses to be with him, to try, to make this work every day. 

Because that’s what love is, isn’t it? Choosing that one person, day after day, and choosing them despite bad or good days. And Jon would never stop choosing her. That was clear for him now -- he’d never stop watching as she leaves, never stop losing his breath when he looks at her, never stop trying to make her happy. He thinks he’s never going to get used to this peaceful kind of love, a love that doesn’t consume him, but it’s deeper and stronger because he doesn’t feel that anxiety that anything could go wrong at any moment. 

No, Sansa gives him peace. She’s calm and self-resolved, owns her personality, and she’s willing to choose him just the same. She haves faith that they’ll figure out what works for them. And she tries, too, every day. 

She seems to notice that he’s lost in thoughts and decides to get up. The squeaking of the chair through the wooden floor wakes him up enough to watch her confident steps toward him. Three months later, he still can’t believe that he’s the one she walks to. She’s trying to seduce him; there’s nothing angelic inside of her pretty eyes now. She knows what she wants, and she’s going to get it. Her orbs grow darker, and she bounces her hips, making the hem of his shirt show a bit more of the creamy skin of her thighs. 

Soon she sits on his lap, making sure that his cock can touch where she wants. Grabs his face between her palms and licks his mouth. He loves when she’s like this, on her own skin, loves this wild side of her that only he gets to see. 

(She’s a wolf after all.)

Loves that she bites her lip when his hands find her waist, giving it a little squeeze. Loves, most of all, the atmosphere of trust and lightness that they’ve created when they’re being intimate. 

Jon kisses her jawline and marks her neck just the way she likes. His hands touch the skin of her waist, and she shivers beneath him, rocking her hips in response. Gets rid of her shirt and is mesmerized by figure. With gentle hands, he touches her rosy nipples and she breathes heavily on his ear before pressing her palms on his face. Tugs his lower lip between her own and he know that she wants it, and she wants it now, right here by the dining table. He presses her down to his bulge and she moans against his lip, begs to stop teasing. 

He puts her lacy pants aside and she sinks down. By now he already knows that she doesn’t like to bounce, prefers to grind and rub and circle her hips around him, exploring her movements. She dominates it all and he’s a hostage of the way she makes him feel with hands pressed against her thighs, her waist, her breasts, mouth drinking up all the delicious sounds she’s letting out. 

Her walls clench around him and she peaks with his name on her lips like it’s the only language she can speak. When she’s descending from her high, head resting against his shoulder as he travels the tip of his fingers through her spine, still fucking her slowly, chasing his own release. 

She’s kissing the crook of his neck when his orgasm comes, and breathless, completely inebriated by her, he simply confesses through a whisper, “Gods, I love you so much.” 

She stiffens on his lap, stops kissing his neck and tilts her head so she can look at him. Jon is smiling softly, his eyes closed as he enjoys the afterglow. “I do, Sansa, I do love you. Gods, I really do.” 

Opens his eye only to find her confused. “You’re adorable,” says between chuckles. “I’d hold you night and after night. I want to be the last voice that you hear before you sleep and I want you to be the first thing that I see in the morning. It’s so much more than just a good fuck. I guess it never was just sex. I said that we’d be great together. Remember?” 

“It’s not just sex for me as well, Jon,” she finally says something, her hands resting on his semi-nude chest. “You’re surprisingly a great cook, too.” 

Her laugh echoes through the walls of his apartment, and this is his favourite vision - mussed hair, swollen lips, shiny eyes and her bright smile. Touches his forehead with her own, lets out a sharpy exhale. Gives him a peck on the nose, then on the mouth. 

Looks deeply into his eyes when she declares, “I love you too, Jon. I think I did way before we even got together.”

“And I’m not kidding, Sansa, I know that we never talked about labels and I think we’re pretty much it, boyfriend and girlfriend I mean, but I just want to say, even if I’m not good with words. I’d like us to be exclusive… because I see it all. You and me every day, till we’re old and grey and our five kids are running through the kitchen because you’re baking lemon cakes. There’s no one but you I could do this with. Thought you should know it.” 

“Five kids? Okay, we’re going to have to talk about that...” she kisses his sweaty forehead. “I never felt something like this. I mean, we obviously get along and the sex is great, but you just give me this sense of home that I didn’t know existed until I met you. You’re laid back, and it’s good to have a love like this in my life, to know that love can be this good. Thought you should it, too.” 

“Good with words, eh?” Jon teases and she fakes a modesty. “Aye, my girlfriend is really good with words. This must be why you write for a living, huh?” he kisses her smile. He’s so happy she feels the same. Continues to tease her and says, lips still touching, “Thanks for letting me know, by the way.” 

“Anytime.”

Sansa winks and he laughs and then kisses her, guiding them to his bed with her soft legs crossed around his hip. 

He knows it’s a fluke, a beautiful one, and he’s not going to take it for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes - you'll probably find them as this work is not beta-read and English is not my first language. Wrote this one in one sit after feeling sorry for myself because of quarantine. Just trying to get my mind out of what we're living and into something sweet. Hope I can bring something nice to distract you as well. Thank you for reading! Take care <3


End file.
